Welcome to the Life of a Host!
by Alakittynya
Summary: A new student enters Ouran Academy and stumbles upon the Host club... but is the student all what they seem? And is the Host Club having deja vu? Rated T for mild adult themes. Is not graphic, but is still not for teens under 13. R&R


_Hello! It's Nikki Chan here, nya no da! :3 I just came up with this in my head and I decided to publish it! Please be nice! This will be my (somewhat) serious Ouran High School Host Club story! Enjoy, nya no da!_

_DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own any of the original host club characters! Just the character I made up and its friends. That is all._

**Welcome to the Life of a Hostess!**

**By NikkiChan17**

A guy stood at the front gates of Ouran High School and looked up at the tall fancy buildings. He had dark blonde hair with his bangs hanging in front of his face and his hair went a little bit past his ears. It was flowy and straight with natural highlights. He had emerald green eyes and long eyelashes. He was wearing the boy's uniform and he had a navy blue shoulder bag that had his food and school supplies in it which he hung over his shoulder. His height was relatively short for his age; he was 5'2 and 17 years old.

He walked into the school grounds, closing the gates behind him and walked towards the buildings. He looked around to see the beautiful gardens and the Sakura trees and he smiled softly as the wind blew through his hair and then smirked to himself, _"This is gonna be a fun experience."_

As he entered the building, all of the girls and guys stared at him in awe while whispering among themselves, _Who is he? That's the new foreign exchange student from America. He's so cute! He's a pretty boy! _The guy kept on walking, ignoring the whispers coming from the other students and went to his homeroom and dropped off his bag. He looked at the clock, seeing he was a little over an hour early and decided to wander around the school. Within 15 minutes, he had found the school lunch room, a couple of the big school libraries, and the court yard. He now was jogging up a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. He reached the top and looked around… it seemed pretty quiet and deserted. Then again, it was early morning... He walked down the hall and noticed a sign that said "Third Music Room" and because of his love of music, he became curious and decided to open the door in which a random flood of roses blew past his body. Opening this door would forever change his life …

"_When I opened the door… I found a strange handsome group of men who called themselves, the Host Club."_

**Chapter 1: A New Student**

" Irashaimase!(_Welcome_)" The group all said in unison as the guy stood there in shock. He expected the room to be filled with instruments but this would suffice nicely.

"Oh… Another guy," the twins sighed with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Now now gentlemen, like we were with Haruhi, everyone is welcome here. Even our male guests," Tamaki said suavely with a gentle smile on his face.

"Uhh, not to be rude, but isn't this supposed to be a music room?" The dark blonde asked point blank with a bored expression on his face.

"It USED to be an abandoned one but we use it for our club activities," Kyoya answered with an intellectual flair in his remark.

"Club…?" The guy queried with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Oh yes! We are the Host club!" Tamaki raised up his arms with a sparkling background in his midst, "Us handsome boys, who have too much free time on our hands, flourish by entertaining equally idle girls. Our duty is to entertain to our customers every need of romance in their lives until their wishes are fulfilled."

"Hmm… sounds interesting," The blonde smirked with a gleam in his eye as he held his chin in his right hand and rubbed it with his pointer finger.

"Hey, you're the foreign exchange student aren't you?" Hunny chimed in and skipped towards the guy, "What's your name?"

"I am… Nick," Nick bowed and then looked at the rest of the club.

"I heard that you are a commoner like Haruhi. Is that true?" Kyoya questioned curiously while Haruhi had a sweat drop running down the back of her head as she mumbled to herself, "No tact, whatsoever..."

"Well, sort of…" Nick replied while rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm lower middle class, so I can afford some moderately luxurious things."

"…Oh. I see…" Kyoya smirked, realizing something and then went back to writing in his notebook.

"So I assume you like the same sex?" Tamaki asked coolly and walked up to him.

"Uh… come again?" Nick was caught off guard.

"What type do you go for? The Devil type? The Strong type? The Loli-shota type? The Natural type? The Cool type? Or…" Tamaki held up his chin and he started blushing, "How about the Princely type? Hmm?

"A-a-a-ano…" Nick's voice started cracking and sounded girly but then he cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go with neither."

"Oh come now," Tamaki pressured him getting closer to his face while wearing a smug look, "Don't be shy…"

"I-I said, NO!" The guy pushed Tamaki back with a lot of force and Nick fell to the ground. Tamaki flew back into the wall that had a very expensive painting hanging above, which the canvas part fell on top of Tama's head and ripped through, resting on his neck.

"O-oh gosh…" came from what seemed like a girls voice, and the Host club looked back to where nick fell and saw that his, no, HER wig was on the ground and she had a horrified look on her face. Her long, dark blonde, beautiful curly hair had fallen on top of her shoulders. The guys, (_excluding Kyoya and Mori_) Haruhi, and the girl, looked at each other completely shocked in silence for a couple of seconds, until the Host club all said in unison, "EH?"

_A couple some odd minutes later…_

Tamaki had the picture removed from around his neck and they were examining this cute but odd American girl. She had put her hair up half up, half down and had changed into her yellow dress uniform. She was a cute little thing, which would remind one of Hunny in a way..

"You really had us fooled… We actually thought you were a guy!" Tamaki spoke to the girl who had a guilty look on her face and her emerald eyes had an ashamed look to them.

"Not really," Kyoya remarked pushing up his glasses, "I already knew, since I looked up her profile before she arrived at this school." The rest of the members thought of Kyoya's actions as no surprise but still had shadows of gloom over their faces.

"… I Just wanted to cross dress and act like a guy for a day, and then tomorrow I was gonna be myself," the girl spoke quietly, looking down at her dress and fidgeting with the cloth of her dress in her hands.

"You're weird," the twins said bluntly and the girl looked up with a faint smile on her face, "Thanks," and the group had sweat drops on their faces. They weren't complementing her…

Her face went back to guilty while looking at Tamaki then said with a bow, "Gomen nasai Tamaki kun! I really didn't mean to hurt you, or offend you…"

"It's no big deal princess," Tamaki knelt down, took her hand and kissed it in which she started blushing furiously, "I was pushing myself on you and that was not very mature of me. For that, I apologize."

"I-it's alright… Please, lets start over. My real name is Nicole Turelle (_AN: pronounced "T- err- L- ehh"_), but you can call me Nicole, Coly or whatever suits your taste," Nicole curtsied with a sweet smile on her face.

"Well Miss Nicole, you destroyed one of our most expensive paintings that we were going to auction off this year, which cost's about… oh, I'd say, ¥10,000,000 (_AN:10,000 U.S. dollars I think_)," Kyoya looked towards the fallen painting with the hole that Tamaki's head made and then looked back at her, "Which you will now have to pay for."

"Hmm… that's a lot to cough up…" Nicole pondered and then looked at Kyoya not worried at all, "Like I said, I'm lower middle class so I'll have my Dad pay it off within 3 months!" Nicole chirped and the Hosts looked astonished at what she just said.

"You make it sound like nothing!" Haruhi scolded the blonde pissed off and Nicole looked at Haruhi peculiarly.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Nicole scooted over to Haruhi and examined her up close and the rest of the club's faces went pale. All Haruhi said was, "Huh?"

Nicole buzzed around Haruhi looking at all of her features while saying to both herself and to the brunet, "Big eyes… hour-glass figure, big hips, glossy hair, and…" then Nicole poked one of Haruhi's breasts softly and Haruhi yelped while covering them, "HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" while Tamaki nearly passed out.

"Yep! You're a girl alright!" The curly blonde impishly smiled, all proud of herself while everyone else looked horrified.

"I…I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A BOY OR A GIRL BUT NOBODY SEXUALLY HARASSES MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki boomed at the short girl in which she had a blank look on her face and replied, "Uh, how does that work if you are only a year older than she is?"

Tamaki then went into a corner with a shadow of gloom over his body and Nicole looked confused and startled.

"Did I say something wrong?" and then Kyoya chimed in while still writing in his pocketbook, "No… he's always like that."

"But still," Hunny joined in, "You don't seem to take it seriously that you broke something valuable to us Nikki Chan…"

"She knows Haruhi's secret," Mori added with a monotone voice, making a very good point.

"Meh, so what if I know her secret…" Nicole shrugged and then turned around, "Besides it's not like anyone would look at Haruhi much different…plus, she would attract the girls who are attracted to their own sex."

Tamaki quickly recovered with a gleam in his eye and speedily ran up behind Coly, "That's it!"

"Nani?" Nicole turned around confused and slightly startled with a sweat drop running down her head.

"You can be a hostess! In order for you to see what you have done wrong, you will serve as a hostess for the whole school year, entertaining girls who like yuri action!" Tamaki pointed at the now scared girl and Kyoya added with an evil atmosphere around him, "And I have a personal army that will track you down if you try and escape this…"

This made Nicole have a horrified look on her face and think, _"B-but… I'm straight…"_ and then she yelled "NOOOO! WHY MEEEE?" Yes, she was now trapped by the host club to serve as a yuri entertainer if you will. Poor Nikki Chan…

. . .

**THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN**

"Turelle Senpai, I had no idea that you like to cross dress!" a girl with black hair which was in a braid named Sumi said with curiosity as three girls sat at a round table next to Nicole. They all had tea and cakes at their table and they seemed to be smiling… well, except for Nikki Chan. Then Sumi offered to pour Nicole some tea and then poured it for her.

"I usually don't… I just wanted to stand out for a day and see what it would be like to be a guy… and I now realize that being a girl is so much better!" Nicole fake laughed at the last couple of words and the other three giggled too. Really, Nicole just wanted to get out of this room…and FAST! Or maybe at least, get the special treatment from the twins. Hee hee…

"So I hear that you are from America," one of the other girls with short brunet hair in pigtails named Kaede pointed out and then took a sip of her tea.

"Oh yes! That's right isn't it? What brings you here to Japan?" Another girl with brunet hair, who had her hair in a ponytail named Rikka queried, and then took a dainty bite of her cake.

"Well, I've always wanted to come to Japan since I was 13… since I have had good grades for a couple of years in a row, the opportunity was given to me to take a couple of entrance exams in Japan and to go to school here for a year. Plus, I have a friend who lives here and teaches English to the Japanese," Nicole explained and the girls nodded with smiles on their faces, "And… I've always wanted to see Japanese school girls here with their adorable uniforms… Tee hee hee!" The atmosphere around Nicole seemed to sparkle as she laughed lightly and happily and the three girls started to blush as they all squealed, "SHE'S SO CUTE!"

Nikki Chan's right index finger started to feel a warm sensation, which quickly turned hot as she realized that she unconsciously put her finger in her blazing hot tea. "OWW! HOT! HOT!" Nicole took her finger out of her tea and started waving her hand and blowing on her finger rapidly.

"Oh! Turelle senpai!" Sumi panicked.

"Oh my goodness!" Rikka exclaimed with a horrified look on her face.

"Ice! We need ice! Kaede yelled out while panicking.

Haruhi noticed that Nicole burned her finger and yelled, "I'll go get some ice!" and rushed off in a hurry as the couple of girls that were sitting with Haruhi started to think "_My hero!_".

The twins along with Hunny and Tamaki were watching Nicole from behind one of the couches and were examining the situation.

"She may be 17 years old, but she sure doesn't act like it..." Kaoru pointed out with a blank expression on his face.

"Kinda like Hunny..." Hikaru agreed with his brother and let out a sigh.

"Uh huh! But..." Hunny agreed as well with a cute look on his face, but brought another quality to mind, "She has her moments when she acts all innocent, but really, she's kind of...crude you could say."

"Ah!" Tamaki snapped his fingers with a smirk of accomplishment, "Thats it!"

"What is it M'lord?" the twins asked in unison.

"She shall go by the title: The Innocent Type!" Tamaki smiled all proud of himself and sat up with his arms crossed.

"Ohhh! Good one M'Lord!" the twins once again said in unison and clapped at his one stroke of genius.

"Yay! Tama came up with a title for Nikki Chan!" Honey cheered hugging his Usa chan.

Finally, Haruhi came back to relieve Nicole's burned finger.

"Please be more careful next time, okay?" Haruhi walked back up to the group with a sigh.

"...Okay. Thanks Haru Haru..." Nicole said gratefully with tears in her eyes as Haruhi came like a hero and kelt down before her and wrapped her swollen finger in the flexible ice pack that Haru got from the nurse. It was such a refreshing sight to behold which had a sparkling atmosphere to add to the scene. The girls who were watching all had hearts above their heads and began to squeal and say, "How sweet!" "Haruhi is such a gentleman!" "Oh! I should burn my finger!" "Yeah, I should too!" "Wheres some fresh hot tea?"

Haruhi ordered Nicole, "Now just keep that on your finger for about 20 minutes, then take it off for about 10 minutes. Keep doing that for a while okay?"

"Understood!" Nicole saluted with her other hand and the ice pack almost fell off which Haruhi caught and Nicole held onto the ice pack.

"Ugh..." Haruhi just sighed and went back to the girls she was entertaining.

"Does your finger feel better now Turelle senpai?" Sumi questioned with a worried expression on her cute face.

"Yeah, tons better..." Nikki Chan smiled with the feeling of relief. She then had an idea: since she was there to entertain female guests, she might as well have fun with it and play the part.

"But..." Nicole smiled beautifully at the three girls to which they all said "Huh?"

"Nothing could make me feel better than talking with you three gorgeous ladies," her voice was suave when those words escaped from her lips and her eyes were wonderfully soft and enchanting. All of them blushed madly as they all had hearts above their heads and said "Uuuwah~..." in response to her charm.

"Oh, she's good..." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru, Hunny and Tamaki were still watching her entertain the guests.

"She's definitely got the charm down. She's naturally charismatic!" Hunny chimed in with a cute smile planted on his face.

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair as the atmosphere around him sparkled, "Ah~! Yes, it seems that she has finally caught on to the Host club way! She'll get dozens of customers in no time!"

"She'll also bring in male customers, which is good for business," Kyoya added with a gleam in his eye as he was listening to their conversation while writing in his black pocketbook.

The twins looked at Kyoya with exasperated looks on their faces while they said, "Of course thats all you care about..."

As Nicole was entertaining the ladies, she noticed a red headed girl with a long ponytail by herself in a dark corner of the room and wanted to see what was going on. "Would you ladies excuse me for a couple of minutes?" Nicole politely excused herself and the girls nodded in response.

Nicole walked over to the girl and as she got closer, she noticed that she was sobbing. She quickened her pace and peered over at the red head and gently asked, "Hey, what's wrong miss?"

The girls eyes were very swollen and red from crying so much as she answered in a sad voice, "It...It's t-terrible!" she sobbed even harder, "I've suspected that my friend has been ill, but every time I've asked him about it, he just shrugged it off and told me he's fine. He's been going to the doctor often and he seems unengaged with his school activities. He won't even talk much to me anymore...he just ignores me. I've been trying to forget about him by coming here, but I just can't stop worrying about him. His family has told me that he's in bed now with a team of doctors at his mansion and doesn't want to see me. They suspect the worse... I... I think he's going to die..." Her sobs were very loud now and the other customers were staring at them both along with all of the hosts. Nicole's customers slowly came over to where they were standing and had worried looks on their faces. Nicole held the crying girl in her arms and softly pet her head, downhearted about the girl's woes, "Oh... Oh you poor thing...there there. Let it all out." The bell rang for classes to start soon, and the customers began to leave the club, saying their goodbyes to the Hosts and Nicole's girls said their goodbyes to her and the girl as well. Soon, they were all gone, except for the hosts and the girl, which Nicole was still holding her and she just sobbed into her dress.

The other Hosts just stared at the girl with melancholy looks on their faces. Kyoya got out her profile and read, "Miss Ayumi Mujihiro. Shes in her second year at Ouran. Her family owns Muji Corp. which they are involved with building large malls, other corporate branches, and constructing skyscrapers in big city areas. The family has been very involved with another major construction corporation for a few decades, who call themselves AEON, which is owned by the Kobayashi family. It seems that Miss Ayumi has had a close relationship with their youngest son, second year Seiya Kobayashi since they were children. It seems that Seiya has been battling congestive heart disease since he was young. It wasn't discovered until a few years ago, and has progressively gotten worse. They were going to give him a heart transplant until he got very weak a few days ago. From what my resources tell me, at this point it is most likely terminal."

All of the hosts gazed sadly at poor Ayumi as she cried very hard and Nicole had a shadow over her eyes while one by one tears started to fall down her face. She whispered softly, "Go."

Ayumi continued to sob as she looked up at her slowly, "Wh...Wh-what?"

The blonde spoke with more force in her voice, "GO to him Ayumi."

"But-"

Nicole yelled at the red head frustrated, "But what Ayumi? Your friend is DYING! He NEEDS to see you right now!"

"He doesn't even want to see me! He...he doesn't even care for me anymore..." Ayumi trailed off in a pitiful voice with tears streaming down her face.

"That's not true," Tamaki spoke and she stared at him surprised as he continued, "He just doesn't want to make you worry Ayumi. I'm sure he loves you very much... and I know you love him back."

The girl was speechless as she sat there, not knowing how to react. Haruhi came over, knelt down in front of her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder with a faint smile, "Ayumi, this may be your last chance to see him, to tell him how you feel. Whether he accepts your feelings or not, you wont ever know if you don't tell him. Even if he were to reject them, I know that everyone is comforted to know that someone loves them very much. Especially if they were going to die."

Ayumi had a few single tears rolling down her face as she smiled weakly, knowing what she needed to do and gave a few slight nods. Haruhi took her by the hand and helped her up gently as Kyoya spoke, "We'll take you there to see him Miss Mujihiro."

"Thank you all so much," Ayumi thanked them graciously and they all hurried out of the building as Kyoya called his staff to quickly bring a helicopter to the school. Within 5 minutes, the helicopter arrived to bring Ayumi and a few hosts to the Kobayashi residence.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, go with Miss Mujihiro. The rest of us will go in the limo and meet you there," Kyoya commanded the two as the others rushed to the limo,except for Nicole who wanted to say goodbye to the girl. As they got in, Ayumi turned around and requested, "Nicole, will you come with us? There's room for one more."

"Uh sure," Nicole responded surprised that Ayumi wanted her to come with them. Once they were all in the helicopter, they hurriedly took off toward the Kobayashi residence. It wasn't long until they got there and landed in front of the house. They barged in the mansion, with all the servants looking at them strangely as they rushed up the stairs. A few yelled after to stop, but they merely ignored them and kept on rushing toward Seiya's room. Once they approached his room, they saw that the family was standing outside sobbing. His aunt noticed Ayumi and spoke, "A-Ayumi? Oh I'm so glad to see you. You should go in... He doesn't have much longer."

Ayumi looked back at the hosts and Nicole nodded at her to which Ayumi looked back at the aunt and nodded. She opened the door to see Seiya's parents standing to the side, watching their son lay there helplessly in bed. He had a heart monitor by the side of the bed, beeping every time his heart beat and a catheter hooked up to him to help him breathe. A team of doctors were monitoring him carefully, making sure that he continued to breathe. Ayumi walked over to his side slowly and knelt down beside him and held his hand, in which he opened his eyes and looked at her.

He weakly spoke, "A...Ayumi...?"

Ayumi spoke softly while gently squeezing his hand and brushed his raven colored hair our of his face, "I... I know you didn't want me to see you like this... But... But I just had to see you Seiya."

Seiya smiled weakly and spoke again slowly, "No... I'm very glad that... You came Ayumi..."

Ayumi shed a few tears and held his hand next to her cheek smiling. They continued to look at each other happily until she spoke again, "I actually have something to confess... Seiya... I love you so much... More than I have ever imagined... I...I just wish I had the courage before to tell you."

"Seiya smiled a bit bigger and shed a tear, "Really? "to which Ayumi nodded and he continued, "I love you too Ayumi... I should've been the one to tell you my feelings... Instead of hide them and my disease... You don't deserve to be treated like a stranger... Ayumi... I... Have something to ask you..." he nodded to his mother and she turned around and went into her jacket pocket and handed him a small box, which he took it weakly and opened it and raised it to show it to her. She gasped as she beheld a gold ring with a beautiful small diamond surrounded by tiny rubies on the sides.

"Ayumi Mujihiro... Would you do me... the honor of becoming my wife?" Seiya beamed at her and Ayumi began to cry hysterically while smiling and nodding, "Yes! Yes of course!" in which he started to cry happily too as he placed the ring on her finger slowly and kissed her hand. The happy moment didn't last long though, as his eyes began to shut and his heart rate began to slow down as the heart monitor began to beep frantically.

"Seiya? SEIYA!" Ayumi panicked as he began to go into cardiac arrest.

The doctors rushed to his side to help him and prepared the Defibrillator and gave him Defibrillation (_A.N.: The use of a carefully controlled electric shock, administered either through a device on the exterior of the chest wall or directly to the exposed heart muscle, to restart or normalize heart rhythms_. _In other words, an electric shock device._). He didn't seem to be responding to it, so the doctors kept trying to resuscitate him. The situation seemed hopeless at they kept shocking him, but they did not give up just yet.

Ayumi began to cry to him pleading, "Seiya! Don't die! Please! Please fight! I know you can! I believe in you... You're going to be alright and were going to get married as soon as you come through this... Please Seiya... I love you... I... I love you so much..."Ayumi continued to weep as the monitor continued to read flatline. The doctors looked at each other gravely as it seemed that he was not going to come though it. One doctor began to charge it up once more, just to be sure and they tried again. Still no response. But pitying poor Ayumi, they tried again and again. Just as it seemed completely hopeless, on the last try the heart monitor began to beep again, and they all looked up at him and saw that his chest was rising and falling. The doctors smiled at the parents and then Ayumi as his heart rate became more and more stable. Seiya slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ayumi, who rushed over to him crying happily, kissing his hand over and over again and sobbing into his chest. He stroked her head softly and whispered into her ear, "Don't... Think that for a minute... That I was going to leave my sweet Ayumi behind... I still have to marry you remember?" and they both chuckled happily as the whole family came in and rejoiced in him coming through. Tamaki, Haruhi and Nicole all smiled at each other and the couple and began to walk away. They wanted to let Ayumi have her happy moments with her new fiancé alone.

. . .

A few weeks had gone by and things had gotten better for Ayumi and Seiya. A few days after Seiya pulled through, he was well enough to go through a heart transplant surgery, which was very successful and his recovery went smoothly. The couple decided that they didn't want to wait until after high school and wanted to have their wedding after Seiya had recovered fully. They invited the host club to attend as to say thanks for helping Ayumi confess her feelings. Nicole though, was the one to truly thank, for she noticed that Ayumi was crying, so the bride asked her to be the maid of honor, to which Nicole gladly accepted.

The color scheme for the wedding was a pale green and pale blue with the main flowers white roses, blue hydrangeas and the filler was maiden hair fern. The girls wore pale blue while the men wore black suits with pale green ties. There were three brides maids, three groomsmen a maid of honor and a best man. The wedding took place at beautiful Beach resort in a beautiful garden area. The reception was held at Ayumi's mansion in the east wing ballroom. All of the hosts stood around and happily watched as the newly weds had their first dance.

"Aww... They look so happy, huh Takashi?" Hunny watched as he stuffed his mouth full of chocolate cake that he got from one of the tables.

"Yeah..." Mori agreed with a soft smile as they observed the two gazing happily into each others eyes.

"I'd say that it's another job well done for the host club!" Tamaki beamed as he stood there watching, leaning against a wall cooly.

"Mmm hmm..." Haruhi nodded and watched them dance with smile on her face. She always liked it when things worked out in the end.

"Yeah yeah..." Kaoru shrugged bored and his brother continued, "We just wanna go dance so we can make fun of M'Lord's dancing."

"HEY! I can dance just fine! Like you guys can do any better!" Tamaki huffed at the twins in which they stuck out their tongues playfully at him.

"It sure is a shame that Haruhi wouldn't put on that dress that we picked out for her," Kaoru said in a teasing tone and Hikaru added with a smirk, "Yeah... she sure would've looked nice in it."

Haruhi said with a blank stare, "Why let this suit that Kyoya lent me go to waste?"

"You know that since you're borrowing that, your quota went up 50 customers right?" Kyoya slyly asked while writing in his pocket book some more as Haruhi let out a small sweat drop and grumbled with an exasperated look on her face, "Why you no good..."

Tamaki shook his fist at the twins "You shouldn't harass my daughter by trying to force her do things that she doesn't want to do!"

"But M'Lord, you would've wanted to see her in that dress too, right~?" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at the blonde which Tama blushed hard as he imagined Haruhi in a pretty pink dress with frills and her hair pinned up nicely.

"Y-yes... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Tamaki argued with them all huffy, flailing his arms.

Nicole merely chuckled at the three, then turned back towards the couple, watching as they finished their dance with a kiss and stared into each others eyes blissfully. She smiled warmly and looked over at the host club, watching them talk and enjoy the party while thinking with a chuckle and a smirk, "_Ya know... Even if these guys are different, I'm glad that I stumbled across them. Maybe ... Just maybe being a hostess isn't such a bad idea after all_."

**End of chapter 1**

_Yay! I'm done with chapter one! :3 Woo! I have planned on posting this for TWO years! :0 I just got caught up in my other stories and graduating and work and YouTube and dA and... Stuff. :P But now it's finally done! :) So... Now what to do with chapter two...? (sweat) oh well... It will come to me :9 please review and perhaps give me ideas. If you didn't like it, then just leave it be. You don't have to flame it, it's useless to flame. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. :) Thanks for reading and hope to see you next chapter! :3_


End file.
